La suite logique
by LynnNashina
Summary: Mini-Fic. 4 chapitres, 4 points de vue d'une même histoire. L'équipe 7 est reformée à nouveau, mais bien des choses ont changés. On n'y peut rien. Ce n'est que la suite logique des choses.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! :)

En attendant la suite de "Notre ultime sacrifice", je vous propose cette petite histoire, entre la fiction et le drabbles. Il ne comportera que 4 chapitres très courts (de ce type), chose extrêmement rare chez moi qui suis habituée à n'écrire que de longs textes. Je vois donc en cette fiction un bon entrainement :)

Alors voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

01

\- Putain, j'suis mort !

Dans un bâillement déchirant, Naruto s'écroula au sol, haletant. Il venait de passer l'après-midi à combattre Sasuke durant un entrainement plus qu'intensif et n'en pouvait plus. Son enthousiasme était anéanti, Sasuke avait réussi la prouesse d'annihilé toute sa fougue habituelle. Satisfait, ce dernier s'approcha du blond et attrapa la bouteille d'eau, au sol. Le son liquide attira l'attention de Naruto qui posa son regard sur son compagnon.

La bouteille fut portée jusqu'aux deux lèvres fines du brun par une main forte et masculine. Curieux, Naruto observa les mouvements de contraction qu'effectuait sa gorge à chaque déglutition, puissante. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de son cou pour venir caresser un début de torse découvert avant de se perdre dans sa tunique ouverte. En la suivant du regard jusqu'à sa disparition sous le tissus, Naruto se surpris à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. La chaleur de l'entrainement qui commençait à l'assécher, sans doute.

La main du brun se crispa sur la bouteille, attirant les deux azurs concentrés sur elle. Il détailla sans y penser la composition de cette main. Sa finesse et sa pâleur synonyme de fragilité contrastant si fortement avec sa prise rude, sa paume calleuse et la peau rêche de trop de cicatrices.

Le bras musclé était tout en contradiction, lui aussi. Dégageant autant d'idée de douceur que de puissance. Un instant, il se dit qu'au-delà de ses yeux, il aurait aimé pourvoir en apprécier la texture de ses mains. Connaitre la pression de cette main masculine dans un élan de passion, en dehors des combats.

Aussitôt, il tiqua, se faisant la réflexion que cette remarque était bien étrange.

Une légère bourrasque de vent déferla vers eux et amena au nez du blond l'odeur de Sasuke. En sentant son parfum si particulier mêlé à l'odeur musqué d'homme en sueur qu'il dégageait, un frisson le traversa. Un frisson agréable mais anormal, qui lui donna sitôt envie de détourner le regard.

Se faisant, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une moue contrite et sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bordel ? »

Une main apparut devant le regard céruléen. Surpris, Naruto observa la bouteille tendue par la main blanche. Tirant la moue, il l'attrapa, réprimant le nouveau frisson venu l'assaillir au contact de cette peau brûlante. Dans un souffle ennuyé, il marmonna :

\- Merci.

Portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, il but rapidement et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main, inconscient du regard posé sur lui.

Une seule chose maintenant le préoccupait vraiment. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette réflexion, afin de tuer dans l'œuf cette… « chose » qui commençait à lui faire perdre raison.

« Ce n'est pas normal »


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà pour la suite ! :)

* * *

02

Sasuke avait déjà fait des choses qu'il regrettait. En vérité, sa vie entière n'était qu'une succession d'échecs regrettables, il le savait. Mais cette fois, la sensation de remord qui lui tordit le ventre et lui donna la nausée était d'une intensité rare. Un instant, il se fit la réflexion que peut-être l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille n'arrangeait en rien son envie de vomir.

Un marmonnement inconscient le sortie de ses pensés. Assis sur un lit, la tête lourde, il glissa son regard vide et las sur le corps endormi. Etendue sur son ventre nu, une jeune femme dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Sasuke fit appel à sa mémoire pour essayer de retrouver son nom, en vain. De la veille, il ne lui revint que quelques brides.

L'Hokage l'avait envoyé en mission quelques jours plus tôt, avec cette kunoichi spécialiste en technique suiton. La mission s'était plutôt bien déroulée, dans l'ensemble.

Il se souvient que, sur le chemin du retour, ils s'étaient arrêter dans une petite auberge pour y passer la nuit. Un bon repas, une compagnie agréable, quelques verres échangés et ils en étaient arrivé là. Dans cette chambre inconnue, à exprimer sans amour leurs passions passagères.

Déglutissant douloureusement, Sasuke plia un genou face à lui et reposa un bras tendue dessus. Il fixa un point invisible face à lui, réprimant cette boule de dégoût qui tentait de le submerger depuis son réveil.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir coucher avec cette femme qui le répugnait. Même si il ne la connaissait que très peu, il avait apprit à l'apprécier et avait même prit plaisir en sa compagnie. Non… Ce qui lui donnait réellement la nausée, c'était ses propres pensées.

A chaque moment, chaque échange, geste, caresse, baiser… A chaque preuve de désir et d'envie… Le corps et visage de la jeune femme qui partagée son lit se perdaient dans l'oublie pour ne laisser place qu'à _son_ image.

Dans ses plaintes de plaisir, c'est _sa_ voix tendrement rauque qu'il cherchait. Dans ses regards brûlants, l'azur du _sien_. Dans ses baisers doux et sensuels, la fougue et l'ardeur qui le caractérisés. Et dans les courbures aux rondeurs féminines, la fermeté de ses muscles et la prise rude de sa poigne sur son propre corps.

Il serra le poing et posa son front contre son genou, plissant les yeux de douleur. Pire que la honte, les remords et l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, une seule réflexion tortueuse anéantissait son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas normal. »


End file.
